And So It Begins
by Foxy-Kikyou's-Destroyer
Summary: Faye is an ordinary girl until Spike and co. come along. Find out what happens when these two get together...major love!


Hey people! This is my first Cowboy Bebop fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. You can flame me but not too bad because I've never been flamed. Anyways, voice out your opinions on this story and you can even help me with next chapters. Well, you all know the drill, R&R!  
  
Foxy  
  
Disclaimer: Okay this is the only time I will write this but it goes for the entire story. I do not own Spike or the crew. I will own some of these characters in this story just not the ones you all know.   
  
Chapter One: And So It Begins  
  
#####################################################################################  
  
It rained today, but still I decided to walk to work at the small diner on Jupiter. That was just the way it was. It would rain, I would walk to my crappy job as a underpaid waitress, come home to soak in the bath, and then go to sleep with hope of not waking up. Who would have thought that me, Faye Valentine would stoop down this low? After all, just a week ago I was happy with the lies you feed to me. Sure, I know that how I live is really bad but what else could I do? I had to get money and I did, but not all of it was by being a waitress. In fact most of the money I get so that I can remain living in this shitty roach infested apartment was by my night job, I doubt I have to tell what I do but I'll still say it, I'm a hooker. That's right, I'm the dirty scum that plagues the night air and lures men, married or not, to sleep with me and give me a couple hundred. Sure, it isn't the best way to live but it is all I have, all I will allow myself after our last encounter. I should have known that someone like you Vicious would be with someone like her. I remember when I didn't know, before I became whom I was now, how it felt with you. You used to love me, or so I thought. Damn it, I was your wife until I found out about your precious Julia. After that I left you, got a divorce, and changed into this. I hate myself for who I am and I hate you for making me who I am. I wish you could be in my shoes instead of sleeping by your angel-faced beauty, but your not. I'm here, at the diner. I walk inside to smell it's crusty puke-like smell but instead of gagging I put on my nametag and begin taking orders.  
  
"Yo! Faye! Get your sweet ass in here!" A fat man with a greasy white shirt calls.  
  
"What now Arnold? I'm working!" I call out and give a man and a woman their orders.  
  
"Don't give me that shit or else you'll be back on the streets!"  
  
I walk to where Arnold is and stare at him cold-heartedly. Arnold just smiles and dumps ashes from his cigar onto the mildewed floor.  
  
"What Arnold?" I ask getting impatient with my hand on my hips.  
  
"Okay, you see those three in the back table there?" He gestures at three people in the corner table and I nod.  
  
"Yea. What about them?"  
  
"I want you to serve them."  
  
"But isn't that one of Rita's tables?"  
  
"Sure is but they are big tippers and they need the best waitress I've got."  
  
"Uh...huh..."  
  
"Look. Faye. You're a baby doll and those two guys would tip big if you wait on them."  
  
"And the little red head kid?"  
  
"Just bring her a lollipop and be nice."  
  
"And what do I get out of it?"  
  
"You get a raise."  
  
"A raise? How much?"  
  
"Ten bucks."  
  
"Ten bucks?! No way!"  
  
"Twenty"  
  
"Fifty"  
  
"Twenty one"  
  
"Sixty"  
  
"Twenty five"  
  
"Eighty"  
  
"Fifty"  
  
"A hundred"  
  
"A hundred and fifty"  
  
"Deal. Aw Arnold you're such a sweetie."  
  
I quickly walk away and pat Arnold on the bare part of his head and walk to my waiting customers. As I reach halfway Arnold realizes what has just happened because he is now screaming about being scammed. I am now staring down at two men and a small girl with a stupid grin plastered on my face.  
  
"Hello. I'm Faye and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Oh, what a lovely little girl you are. Would you like a lollipop?" I ask the kid and pull out a cherry flavored lollipop.  
  
"Ed wants! Thank you Faye-Faye!" The little girl then snatches the lollipop out of my hand so fast that it is likely to make your head spin and already has the cherry flavored treat in her mouth.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I guess."  
  
I then bring my attention to the first man. He is very muscular and has a large bald spot on top of his head much like Arnold's. He also has his arms crossed with a stern expression on his face but surprisingly starts to laugh like a crazed man which has gained looks from everyone around.  
  
"Uh...sir? Is everything okay?" I ask with a sweat bead forming on my forehead.  
  
"Yes...it...is...just...that..." The man then stops laughing and the stern look once again takes over his features. " Well, I don't really know why I was laughing. I guess I just felt like doing it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So your name is Faye? I'm Jet, this dumb ass beside me is Spike, and if you haven't already guessed this little girl here is Ed."  
  
"Well, it truly is a pleasure to meet all of you. So may I ask what you would like to drink?"  
  
"I would like a tea." Jet answered with a smile and then nudged Spike in the side.  
  
"Oh, I'd like a coke." Spike said with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and then lights it and takes a long drag from it.  
  
"Ed would like a tea too Faye-Faye!" Ed responded and began to jump up and down on her chair with the lollipop nowhere in sight.  
  
"Okay then. I'll be right back with that and then I'll take your orders."  
  
I quickly came back with their drinks and waited to be given their orders.  
  
"Okay, I've decided that I'm not that hungry so I just won't have anything." Jet confirmed and looked at Spike implying to him that it was his turn to order.  
  
"I'd like a cheeseburger with no cheese." Spike said with ease and a coy smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"So all you want is meat and a bun?" I ask all too surprised.  
  
"Yep. How about you Ed?" Spike asked the young girl.  
  
"Ed wants a cookie!" The little girl cried out happily.  
  
"Okay." I say and leave to get their food.  
  
I quickly return with everyone's food and am about to leave when I hear my name and turn to the person who had called me.  
  
"Why don't you stay and chat?" Jet questioned and I happily take a seat next to the little girl.  
  
After a little while of chatting I notice a tall man with a dark brown business suite come in and I quickly recognize him as my apartment manager. I steadily excuse myself from the table and make my way to him.  
  
"Ah, Faye Valentine. Just the person I came to see." The man says and his eyes glare down at me.  
  
"Yes Mr. Williams? What would you like?" I ask trying to remain calm.  
  
"I have come to tell you that I have just sold everything that you own and you are now homeless."  
  
"What! You can't sell my stuff!"  
  
"Actually I can. It was in the contract."  
  
"But why did you kick me out?!"  
  
"Faye, you're low on rent. I can't keep waiting for the rest of my money."  
  
"But I got a raise. I can pay you."  
  
"I'm sorry Faye."  
  
Before I had a chance to plead my case any longer Mr. Williams was gone. I try to be strong but I seriously don't know how much more I can take. Suddenly I sit down and let reality take me and my walls crumble as I place my hands to my head crying. I sit like this only for a few seconds before I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Spike standing there, his cigarette now gone. I can't believe it. Spike was the one person at that table in the corner who was being a total asshole to me and yet here he was trying to comfort me.  
  
"What was that about?" Spike asked with concern.  
  
I didn't answer right away but instead I leapt into his arms. I could tell he was surprised by this but then I felt his arms wrap around me in an effort to calm me down.  
  
"I have no place to go..." I cried onto his shoulder.  
  
"Shh. You can stay with Jet, Ed, and me. I, we would be happy to have you stay." Spike said and I looked into his mismatched eyes. They were beautiful.  
  
As I let go Arnold called me over to the side.  
  
"What is it Arnold?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Look, Faye, you truly are my best waitress but Mr. Williams is my best paying customer and in this day and age money is big. He just called and threatened to stop coming and tell everyone else not to come if you still work here..." Arnold trailed off and then I looked at him understandingly. He was right money is big now, in fact it is everything.  
  
"I understand Arnold. I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Okay. Here is your last paycheck.... Raise included.... But instead of putting a hundred and fifty I put three hundred."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yea, now go on before I start to cry. Oh and come try our eggs some time!"  
  
I then grabbed my stuff when I found Spike and the others waiting for me. We all got into our vehicles and sped off.  
  
{Two weeks later.}  
  
So this is my new home, the Bebop. It isn't that bad actually. My room is two rooms from Spike's and from my room I can smell his cologne which makes me happy. As I sit on my bed I hear a slight tapping on my door and I call to who ever it was to come in. Then quietly Spike comes in with beer.  
  
"I thought you could use one of these. Don't worry, Jet and Ed are gone for three days so it is cool to drink and stuff." Spike said and handed me the beer, which I gulped down in a heartbeat.  
  
"Thanks. Can I have another?" I asked and grabbed another out of his hand.  
  
"Whoa, slow down cowgirl..."  
  
We both sat down on my bed and drank two cartons of beer.  
  
"So...you.... Are...a.... Babe...." Spike hiccupped and touched my shoulder.  
  
"Hun, I think your a bit drunk." I stated once I realized that he had downed a whole carton of beer and half of the other.  
  
"So...what's.... Your...point?"  
  
He put his last beer bottle on the floor and he inched closer to my face. Before I had time to react he had his tongue in my mouth. At first I was startled but soon became comfortable. Hell, I needed this. If anything happened then I could just say we were both drunk even if it would only be a one sided truth. Spike then laid me down on the bed kissing me passionately. (A/N: I am only fifteen *well, I will be in a few days* and I will not go into detail. Sorry!)  
  
I woke up with arms wrapped securely around me and smiled recalling the events last night. Thank the heavens that he wasn't drunk enough to forget to use protection. Figuring that Spike was asleep I tried to untangle his arms from around me when I felt a wet kiss being placed on my neck.  
  
"And where do you think that you're going?" Spike asked and snuggled closer to me.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." I confessed and turned around to see his mismatched eyes.  
  
"Nope. Not asleep. So are you satisfied?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you got to sleep with me, which must be like a dream come true."  
  
"You are such a lunkhead!"  
  
"What?! You had to have wanted to since you seduced me!"  
  
"Seduced you?! You are out of your mind! You were drunk!"  
  
"Well, you could at least tell me if I was any good."  
  
"I don't remember. I was drunk too you know."   
  
So what if I lied? I was just playing along. Spike and I quickly got dressed and decided to check up on the latest bounties since I was the newest bounty hunter on the Bebop. As we waited for the bounties to show I felt Spike creep closer to me and I turned to see him so close that our noses touched.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked confused and I felt a blush appear on my face.  
  
"Just seeing if you would get nervous if I were this close to you." He answered with a smirk.  
  
"Well...I'm.. not."   
  
"Well then what if I'm this close?"  
  
He then got so close that our eyelashes were now touching. I smiled and played cool as he got closer and tried to make me nervous. I wasn't going to get nervous...until...he kissed me. At first it was soft but soon intensified and I was lying on top of him. We both parted to catch our breaths and a cocky smirk appeared on my face.  
  
"See. I told you I wouldn't get nervous if you were that close." I said as a blush bloomed across my face.  
  
He stared at me obviously confused until the name of the newest bounty was heard from the TV. Noticing his body stiffen I looked at the TV screen and saw Vicious' picture. I then got off of Spike and sat down on the floor to pay attention to the screen.  
  
"That's right! Vicious is our newest bounty. He is wanted for the murders of various people so I hope all you bounty hunters will get him before he gets one of you. Oh, and before I forget.... he sent a tape for us to play." The blonde woman said as she put the tape in. Vicious appeared on the screen with a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Hello bounty hunters. I am truly honored to be picked as your newest bounty. My beloved and me hope to see all of you soon." Vicious said before a blonde girl stepped up behind him. I quickly recognized her as Julia and my hands grew into fist.  
  
"Hi there lover boy. How has it been? Anyways, I know you're watching and Vicious and me dare you to try and get us." She said but before either finished talking on the tape I turned the annoying box off and began to feel tears pour down my cheeks.  
  
"DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!!" I screamed with hate.  
  
"Faye?" Spike asked and I knew that he wanted to know.  
  
"He is my ex. husband. I divorced him after I found him and her together in bed."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, don't be because I deserve better than a piece of shit like him. I wonder who the hell Julia was talking about when she said 'lover boy'?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yea. Julia left me for Vicious. The sick thing about it all is I used to believe that she still loved me and would leave Vicious and come back but those were only petty dreams."  
  
"I'm so sorry. She is an idiot."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I don't see how she could leave someone like you."  
  
"And I can't see how he could be so stupid as to lose you."  
  
"Hold on. Why the hell are we being so nice to eachother?"  
  
"I don't really know. Maybe it's because we need eachother."  
  
"You need me?"  
  
"I guess. You're the boost of energy I need to stay awake."  
  
"And I suppose you are the warmth I need to keep living and breathing."  
  
"Okay, we really need to stop this mushy stuff."  
  
"Yea, it's starting to make me forget that you are a clueless lunkhead."  
  
I smiled at Spike and then left him with his thoughts. Once I got into my room I changed like I usually do for my 'night job'. Sure, I only sleep with these desperate men to get Vicious out of my mind but what about Spike? I don't really know if this is like cheating on him if we sleep together, but we're not a couple. I walk down the hall and say goodbye to Spike. I know I have Spike wondering where the hell I'm always off to but I just can't let him know. I arrive at a filthy street on Mars and I'm instantly given a 'job' by a tall man with a beard. After all of this I head back home four hundred bucks richer. I walk sleepily to my room and notice that the door is cracked open and I walk in to find Spike asleep on my bed. I smile and change into pajamas. I look back at Spike wondering if I should sleep beside him. I finally decide I should and crawl in bed. I feel his arms wrap around me in a hug and smile knowing that he was awake the entire time.  
  
"I missed you." Spike whispered into my ear.  
  
"I missed you too." I stated and turn to face him. " Spike...why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Why are you acting like we're a couple?"  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"That is exactly what I thought."  
  
"No Faye. I like being with you. You make me happy. Don't I make you happy?"  
  
"Yes, but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But you are confusing me with you acting all sweet."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"We aren't a couple. So why do you act like we are?"  
  
"Because it feels right."  
  
"So what? You want to be a couple?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yea...I guess I do."  
  
"I'm glad you said that because I want to be with you."  
  
I smiled and before I have a chance to do anything we are once again kissing. Ah, life is sweet, for now at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that is it for now so tune it for the next episode of Cowboy bebop! Reviews are a must or else this fic is a bust! AND THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS DO SUCK BUT THE STORY GETS A LOT BETTER!  
  
Foxy 


End file.
